Be My Any Kind of Girl
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: There's a new band at the Palm Woods.  A girl band.  And the guys are falling head over heels.  They're sweet, funny, down to earth and best of all, working for Gustavo!  There's only one problem.  They're too focused on their music to date the boys.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story for Big Time Rush! If you don't like them, simple solution: Don't read this! If you do like them, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Well, here it goes!**

**Prologue**

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed seventeen year old Summer Olson.

"I know!" agreed her friends Lindsay Yates and Destiny Sampley, and they began a happy dance right in the middle of the airport.

"Ok guys, yes it's exciting, but we're in the middle of an airport!" exclaimed Kellie Clove, looking around at all of the travelers staring at her friends and smiling widely. "But we're gonna be famous! She exclaimed, joining her friends in their dance.

"Ok," said Lindsay, stopping her dance and picking up her bags. "We'd better get outside. What time did Gustavo say he was sending the limo?"

"3:30," replied Destiny excitedly. "Can you believe it? A limo!"

"I know it's so cool!" Summer agreed and they began the happy dance again. Kellie and Lindsay rolled their eyes, smiling at their friends. They were just as excited as the other two when Gustavo Rocque came to Henderson in search of a girl band and chose them and they got to move to Hollywood, but they did a better job of containing it. They did their best to calm down Destiny and Summer.

"It's 3:25," said Lindsay. "We'd better get out there."

"Yeah," said Kellie. "And before we get too excited, remember the promises we made to our family, our friends and ourselves."

Destiny and Summer nodded, now more serious.

"Just because we're famous doesn't mean we have to change, for _anyone," _said Destiny.

"Especially boys," added Summer. "And speaking of boys, stay focused on our music for a little while before dating. No matter how hot." She hung her head a little bit and the other girls laughed.

"Good," smiled Kellie and Lindsay.

"Now, I think we're ready," said Kellie.

"We are, most definitely," agreed Lindsay, then smiled. "Let's go show this town what The Misguided Roses are made of!" All of the girls cheered and ran outside, not caring how many people stared.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the prologue, now here's chapter one. And just a heads up, there is a double name in this story. There's Kelly, Gustavo's assistant, and Kellie, a member of The Misguided Roses. Luckily they're spelled differently and I hope you don't get confused. Anyway, I'll quit rambling. Happy reading! :)**

"Guys guys guys!" exclaimed Carlos, running into apartment 2J. "You'll never guess what I just heard!"

"No practice tomorrow morning?" suggested Kendall hopefully.

"Our song went number one?" asked Logan.

"There's a hairspray that keeps your hair soft, shiny and in place all at the same time?" Kendall Carlos and Logan all shot a weird look at James, who's only reply was, "What?"

"Well it's not any of those, but it's better!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Better than soft, shiny stay in place hair?" asked James. "What's better than that?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled his friends.

"Anyway," said Carlos. "Gustavo has a new band!"

"Oh," the guys grumbled, slumping in their seats.

"What?" asked Carlos. "That's fantastic!"

"How?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah, that just means it will take us longer to make it big," pointed out Logan and the two other boys nodded.

"Wait, I didn't finish," replied Carlos. "It's a girl band. With four girls. And they're staying at the Palm Woods!"

"No way!" exclaimed Kendall.

"That's way better than soft shiny stay in place hair!" yelled James excitedly.

"Dude, enough about the hair," Carlos said to James. "I heard Kelly talking to Bitters about it in the lobby."

"So where are these girls?" asked Logan.

"Recording with Gustavo," replied Carlos, taking a seat on the couch. The boys all looked at each other.

"Then what are we still doing here?" asked Kendall and they got up and rushed out of the room.

The Misguided Roses were doing pretty well for their first day at Rocque Records. Summer was banging away on her drums, Kellie and Destiny were rocking out on their guitars, and Lindsay was playing her keyboard like there was no tomorrow. All of them were singing in harmony to a song they'd written themselves.

That was, until four guys tumbled through the door. Four really _cute _guys! They fell through the door of the recording studio and the girls immediately stopped playing. Gustavo pressed the microphone to talk to the band.

"I'm so sorry girls. You were doing great! Just give me a minute." He took of the headphones, turned around and yelled something. The boys jumped and the girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Dogs!" Gustavo bellowed, and they winced. "Why do you feel the need to interrupt at the worst possible times?"

"Well, we heard about your new band," started James.

"Of girls!" added Carlos quickly and they all shot him a 'look.'

"And we wanted to come…check them out," said Logan. "You know, hear the music and all."

"So you felt the need to interrupt rehearsal?" Gustavo asked.

"What were you thinking?" cried Kelly. "You weren't thinking, that's what you were thinking!"

They all cocked their heads in confusion for only a moment before Gustavo yelled at them to 'GET OUT!' and they scrambled out as fast as they could.

"Ok girls," Gustavo told them after another half hour of practice. "That's good for today. You're free to go."

They grinned and after thanking them, made their way back to the Palm Woods. Upon arriving at their apartment, Summer and Destiny threw themselves onto their beds.

"Come on guys, don't you want to do something?" asked Kellie. "We're in Hollywood, and living in practically the coolest place ever!"

"No!" groaned Summer ad Destiny into their pillows.

"Well I," said Lindsay, coming in from her and Kellie's shared room in a sundress over her swimsuit, sunglasses perched on her head and holding a beach towel. "Am going to the pool."

"Wait up, I'll come too," said Kellie and they left their two other friends to their sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Sucky ending, I know. Review please! It makes me very happy! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! This has been up for two days and already has 36 hits! I love you guys! :D I've also gotten like three favorites and four reviews, all positive! So, your reward, another chapter! Hope you like!**

"Hey dude, aren't those the girls from Gustavo's band?" James asked Kendall later that day when they were relaxing by the pool. Kendall pushed up his sunglasses and looked over as well.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. "We should go talk to them."

"What? No. We just went swimming and you _know _what chlorine does to my hair!" exclaimed James.

"Uh, _no, _I don't," replied Kendall, getting up and dragging his protesting friend by the arm.

"Hi," he said once they reached the girls. "Aren't you from Gustavo's new band?"

"Yeah," said one of them. She had dirty blonde hair and green glasses. "And aren't you from Gustavo's other band who crashed our rehearsal?"

"Uh, um…" Kendall stammered and the girls giggled.

"It's okay," said the other girl. She had light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "We thought it was funny. I'm Kellie."

"Kendall." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm James," he said to the other girl. "And you are?"

"Lindsay," she said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you girls," said Kendall. "Would you like to join us? We have a few chairs to spare."

They looked at each other and said in unison, "Sure," smiling at the boys.

Destiny could _not _sleep. No matter how hard she tried. She was jealous of Summer right now, who was snoring rather loudly. _Oh well, _she thought. _This gives me a chance to explore! _With that, she got up and left Summer a note before making her way into the hallway.

As she walked along, reaching the staircase, she noticed a guy in a helmet shoving a mattress into the stairwell.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked, he turned around and looked up. "Hey aren't you from Gustavo Rocque's band, Big Time Rush?"

"So you've heard of us?" he replied, obviously trying to act cool.

"Uh no," said Destiny. "You kind of busted in on our rehearsal today."

"Oh," Carlos replied sheepishly, blushing a little. "So you're from the new band?"

"Yep, The Misguided Roses. Now will you please tell me what you're doing?"

"Oh, right. Well, it's mattress sliding! You sit on the mattress and slide down the stairs. You want to try?"

"Uh…sure?" Destiny replied, a little uneasy about it but was sure Carlos knew what he was doing.

"Okay, now sit down and hold onto the sides of the mattress, and oh, you may need this." He took off his helmet and placed it on her head before sitting in front of her on the mattress.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Destiny asked nervously.

"Nope," said Carlos, and they were taking off down the staircase. Destiny screamed for a minute out of terror, and then out of joy. This was more fun than she'd had in forever! Only when they reached the second floor did she stop to think about something.

"How do we stop?"

"Beats me," replied Carlos and they both screamed when they tumbled out of the stairwell and onto the floor of the Palm Woods lobby.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Destiny. "Let's do it again!"

Then she helped Carlos drag the mattress to the elevator.

A knock on the door startled Summer awake. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. How long had she been sleeping? Two hours? Three? She looked at the digital clock next to her bed. Six o' clock. Her stomach growled and she decided to start dinner for her and the girls. There was another knock and she jumped. She should probably answer the door first. Getting up reluctantly from her comfortable bed, she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hi!" said the guy at the door brightly.

"Hi," Summer replied rather sleepily, mentally noting how cute he was.

"I'm Logan," he said. "My band kind of crashed in on your band's rehearsal."

"Oh yeah! You're from Big Time Rush. I'm Summer by the way."

"Hi Summer," he said. "Well, my friends James and Kendall went to the pool and Carlos went mattress sliding down the stairs, don't ask," he added when he saw the look Summer gave him. "He's not exactly all together. Anyway, I decided to come and meet you guys!" He looked around the empty apartment.

"Oh, Kellie and Lindsay went to the pool and Destiny went to explore," Summer explained. "I was just sleeping."

"Oh, sorry! Did I wake you up? I'll just go," Logan said, a little bummed.

"No it's fine," said Summer. "Thanks, actually. I was just going to make dinner."

"Oh, do you like to cook?"

"Yeah."

"Me too," said Logan. "I can help if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" said Summer. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," replied Logan, coming into the apartment and closing the door. "So what are we making?"

"I was thinking pasta, salad and bread since that's pretty much all we have at the moment," said Summer, who was looking through the refrigerator.

"Oh, well in that case, sounds good," he smiled.

"Hey Summer!" yelled Kellie and Lindsay, coming through the door with Kendall and James. Logan had texted them while they were at the pool because Summer had suggested they come to dinner, so they just came with Kellie and Lindsay.

"Mmm," breathed Kellie. "Something smells good!"

"Thanks," smiled Logan and Summer.

"It's pasta with this amazing cheese sauce Logan came up with!" exclaimed Summer. She was very happy about that. Summer's single favorite food in the entire world was cheese. They dished out the plates and were just sitting down when Carlos and Destiny entered.

"Oh! Food!" yelled Carlos, racing to an empty seat with a heaping plate of pasta. Everyone laughed and Carlos looked up, with a fettuccini noodle hanging out of his mouth and they laughed harder.

"That was great. Logan, I want that cheese sauce recipe," said Lindsay when everyone had finished.

"Sure," Logan smiled, looking at the clock on the wall. "Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?" replied Carlos James and Kendall.

"We've got to go if we don't want to be late for harmonies. We don't want Gustavo to flip because we're late _again." _

"Oh yeah," said Kendall glumly. "But shouldn't we help clean up?"

"Oh go, its fine," smiled Kellie. "We've got it."

"Yeah," said Destiny. "Besides, we don't start harmonies or practice till next week."

"You have the week off?" the boys gaped.

The girls nodded, looking confused.

"Gustavo let you do that?" asked James dumbstruck.

"Yeah," said Summer. "He's the one who suggested it. We were going to start tomorrow, but he said to take the week to get settled and get to know Hollywood. He's really nice."

The boys jaws were on the floor.

"Well night guys," said Lindsay and closed the door on them.

**A/N: Hope you like! Review = Virtual Hug! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Because you guys are awesome, here's chapter three! Enjoy :)**

"So what do you guys think of Big Time Rush?" asked Summer, later that evening when they were all ready for bed and watching _500 Days of Summer _on the couch.

"They're sweet," smiled Lindsay, putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth somewhat dreamily. "James talked to me for almost two hours at the pool."

"Kendall and I went swimming for a long time and had a splash fight," said Kellie, laughing. "He's a lot of fun."

"Logan helped me make dinner, as you know, and he's a really good cook and so sweet and funny. He was cracking me up the whole time," said Summer, through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Carlos took me mattress sliding," finished Destiny and everyone looked at her weirdly. "What? You slide down stairs on a mattress! It's really fun; you guys should try it sometime."

"I think I'll pass," said Lindsay.

"Same here," agreed Summer and Kellie.

"Lame," replied Destiny, reaching for the M&M's.

"They are great, but remember, career first, boys later," said Kellie.

"Yes, but we can still be _friends," _pointed out Summer.

"Yes," said Destiny. "But we did make a promise."

"Fine," huffed Summer, and they all laughed.

"So, what do you guys think of those girls?" asked Kendall when they were back at the apartment.

"Summer's awesome," smiled Logan. "She's so funny and sweet and really cute."

"Destiny is so much fun!" exclaimed Carlos. "We went mattress sliding and she didn't freak out and run away! Plus, she plays guitar and is totally hot!"

"Lindsay is so great. We talked for a long time by the pool and I learned she plays piano, she's been a vegetarian for four years, is completely down to earth, loves animals and reads a lot."

His friends looked at him strangely.

"You hate animals," said Kendall. "And reading."

"And just last week you said piano was overrated," added Logan.

"A person can change," replied James defensively. "So what about you and Kellie? You seemed pretty flirty in the pool earlier."

A smile broke across Kendall's face. "Yeah, we had fun. Turns out she loves the beach and has always wanted to learn how to surf."

"That's awesome man!" said Carlos, clapping his friend on the back. "Maybe you can teach her one day."

"Well I say we ask 'em out," said James. "Because they're cute, smart, funny, and we obviously don't creep them out, 'cause hey, they spent the whole day with us!"

"I agree," said Logan. "Before they get snapped up by some actor or model who's better looking or richer than us." Logan was freaking out by the end, and beginning to hyperventilate.

"Logan, Logan, calm down…calm," said Carlos. "Breath, breathe, there you go!"

"Ok," breathed Logan. "I think I'm good. Thanks."

"So, we ask them out tomorrow?" grinned Kendall.

"So, no dating yet?" asked Lindsay.

"Agreed," said the girls before getting into bed and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because you guys are amazing! Dedicated to my awesome friends in this story! :D**

"Hey Kellie," said Kendall the next morning. She was already down relaxing by the Palm Woods pool, feet in the water. Kendall had come down to get some quiet time before practice, and sat next to her.

"Oh, hi Kendall," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Just came down here to get some quiet time before practice," he said.

"Oh, would I be bothering you?" asked Kellie, starting to get up.

"No, not at all," Kendall replied quickly, pulling her back down. "It's a lot better with you here actually."

Kellie smiled and looked down, flattered but slightly embarrassed by the comment.

"So, I was wondering what you'd say to a date with me?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Oh," Kellie replied, sounding disappointed.

Kendall's face fell. "I get it. Sorry I asked." He started to get up but Kellie pulled him back down this time.

"No, I _want _to," said Kellie.

"Really? Because it didn't sound like it," said Kendall.

"Well, the thing is, you're such a great guy, and I'd love to get to know you better, but my friends and I decided before we even came here that we want to focus on our music a little bit before dating at all. Maybe we could be friends first and try dating when we get further along in our career?" Kellie looked hopeful, but there was a hint of disappointment in her face.

"Yeah, I think I could do that," replied Kendall after a moment of silence. "For now at least."

"I really am sorry Kendall," said Kellie, placing her hand on top of his. He looked down at their hands and then back up, smiling warmly.

"It's ok," he said. "Friends?"

Kellie returned the smile. "Friends."

"Lindsay!"

Lindsay looked up from her book, smiling at James, who was entering the lobby. She laid her book on the table and James came over and sat next to her.

"Hey James," she replied.

"Hi," he said. "So, are you enjoying Hollywood so far?"

"Yeah," said Lindsay. "Even though I haven't really seen anywhere outside the Palm Woods and Rocque Records."

"Oh, right," said James and she laughed lightly. "Well maybe we can show you guys around sometime?"

"Maybe," smiled Lindsay.

"So," said James jokingly. "See anyone you like so far?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed again.

"No, we're actually looking to focus on our music a little before dating."

"Oh, that's cool," said James, the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice.

Lindsay looked closely at him. "Is something wrong James?"

"What?" he asked, looking at her. "No, not at all."

"Ok," said Lindsay, not completely believing him, but knowing she would find out later. "Well I can already tell Hollywood will be great."

"Why's that?"

"We have friends like you."

A wide smile spread across James' face. "Well I don't have practice for another hour. Do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

Lindsay smiled. "That'd be great."

"Logan! Carlos!" yelled Kendall, running into their apartment. Kellie had left the pool to shower and he decided to take this opportunity to warn the boys about their decision not to date. He found them at the kitchen table eating cereal. "Oh, there you are. Listen guys; don't ask out Summer and Destiny!"

"Why not?" asked Carlos, suspiciously, getting up and going over to Kendall. "Oh, I get it. You want them all for yourself don't you! Well listen, buddy! There are four of us in this band and you can't just take all of the girls! That is _not _cool man! We called dibs!"

Carlos was glaring at Kendall and poking him in the chest, surprisingly intimidating for being almost a half a foot shorter than him. Kendall held up his hands.

"Whoa man, it's not like that," he said. "I already asked Kellie and she said they're working on their music right now and aren't interested in dating. I'm just trying to protect you from looking like an idiot."

"Oh," replied Carlos, going back to his cereal. "Thanks for the heads up then!"

"Uh," said Logan uncomfortably. "There may be a little problem with that."

"What? You already asked her out?" asked Carlos through a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"Kinda," said Logan.

"What do you mean, kinda?" asked Kendall.

"Well I wrote her a poem and taped it to the door of their apartment," he grimaced.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled the other two and Logan slumped in his seat.

"Well, I was too chicken to do it in person…" he mumbled.

"Dude, you barely know her," exclaimed Carlos. "A poem?"

"Calm down," said Kendall. "Maybe she hasn't read it yet. We can go up and see if it's still there."

The boys jumped up and sprinted to the elevator, pressing the button impatiently. When they finally reached their floor, they sprinted to 4C and to their relief; there was still a paper with _Summer _written neatly across the front taped to the door. Logan ripped it down and they all let out a sigh.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Summer stood sleepily at the open door. The boys mouths were agape and they racked their brains for an excuse.

"Looking for elephants!" blurted out Carlos and Summer looked at him funny.

"He means James," said Kendall. "We sometimes call him elephants."

"Uh, why?" asked Summer.

"Um, he has really big ears. Anyway, have you seen him?" asked Logan quickly.

"Uh, I don't think so," she said, looking at her phone. "Oh, he's with Lindsay."

"WHAT!" Logan, Kendall and Carlos yelled. They thought the girls didn't date yet!

"Yeah, see?" Summer said holding out her phone. They all crowded around and sure enough, the text said, _Went 4 coffee w/James. B back 8:30. Dnt worry it's just as friends haha ;) ~Skittles~_

They all let out another sigh. Just as friends.

"Skittles?" asked Carlos.

"We have our own nicknames," smiled Summer. "Anyway, see you guys later!" With that, she closed the door on them.

"That was close," said Logan, reaching for the note in his back pocket.

"Looking for elephants?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"What? It was all I could come up with!"


	6. Chapter 5

"DOGS!" bellowed Gustavo as Big Time Rush reluctantly made their way out of the sound booth.

"What was it this time?" groaned James.

"Were the harmonies off, because I've been working on that," said Logan.

"Was it those notes in the middle? I thought we fixed those last week!" exclaimed Carlos.

Gustavo sighed. "I'm giving you the rest of the week off." All of the boys groaned.

"What?" asked Gustavo. "You don't want the rest of the week off?"

"Of course we don't…wait what?" Kendall's head snapped up.

"Yes, the rest of the week off," said Gustavo. "But it's for a reason. You've met the new band, The Misguided Roses?" They all nodded. "Well, I want you to take this week to show them around. Take them to some cool places, get to know them well. You'll probably be working together in the future, so I want to make sure they don't _completely _hate you."

The boys all nodded eagerly and sped out of Rocque Records.

"How much better could this week get? We get the rest of it off to spend time with hot girls!" exclaimed James.

"Yes, and I've been thinking," started Logan. "Since they're not dating yet, we should each spend some one on one time with them and develop more of a friendship before we ask them out. Maybe today we can all go somewhere and tomorrow we can each take them on an outing of our own. Not exactly a date, but kind of."

The boys all agreed and they set off in search of The Misguided Roses.

There was a knock on the door and Lindsay answered the door to Big Time Rush, all grinning widely outside of the apartment.

"Hey guys," she said. "What are you doing here? I thought you had practice?"

"Gustavo gave us the week off!" exclaimed Kendall.

"That's great!" Lindsay replied. "Why?"

"Well he said we'd be working together a lot, so we should get to know each other," said Logan.

"And you know what I said this morning about showing you around Hollywood?" grinned James and Lindsay nodded. "That's why we're here! Go get your friends and we'll leave!"

"Right now?" The boys nodded eagerly and Lindsay smiled, "Okay!" and ran back into the apartment to retrieve her friends.

They're day in Hollywood had been fantastic. They went to the forecourt of the stars, walk of fame, saw a taping of Jonas L.A., and had just finished a day at Universal Studios.

"That was so much fun," said Summer.

"Yeah, thanks so much guys," agreed Destiny. "If we can do anything for you, just let us know."

"Well, there is one thing," smirked Kendall.

"Anything," smiled Kellie warmly.  
*******

"Does it really have to be this?" asked Kellie. Big Time Rush and The Misguided Roses were all standing outside of Rocque Records, and Logan was picking at the lock with Destiny's bobby pin.

"Yes," said all of the guys in unison just as the door swung open. They all quickly filed in. They made their way into the recording studio.

"If Gustavo finds out, he'll be really mad," grumbled Summer.

"That's why Gustavo _won't_ find out," said Carlos. "Now go. We want to hear it." The girls all groaned loudly and reluctantly went into the sound booth. The guys request was to hear their music, and Summer and Lindsay hadn't gotten a drum set or a piano for their apartment yet, and Destiny and Kellie forgot their guitars at the studio, so they couldn't show them any music at the Palm Woods, so here they were. The girls played their shortest song as fast as they could, not wanting to get caught in here.

The song ended and Big Time Rush came into the sound booth just as the girls were putting their instruments exactly as they had been before.

"You guys were great!"

"Thanks!" the girls replied in unison.

"We'd better get out of here, it's getting late," said James, and turned around to open the door. Unfortunately, he couldn't get it open. He tried again, wiggling the doorknob as hard as he could. "Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?"

"It's locked."

"What? No it's not, let me try," said Kendall, brushing past James and wiggling the doorknob. He tried several times, and failed. "Yeah, it's locked."

"Let me see if I can open it," said Logan. "Destiny, I need your bobby pin." She handed it to him and he went over to the door, trying to pick the lock.

"No use," he said. "It locks from the outside. We're stuck."

"WHAT?" exclaimed the girls.

"Step out of the way and let the professional through," said Carlos, a little too confidently. He stepped in front of the guys, and patting his helmet, rammed straight into the door. Unfortunately, his plan backfired and he ended up on the floor, barely conscious.

"Ohhh we're going to be in _so _much trouble," groaned Lindsay. "Gustavo will _flip _when he finds out we were in here!"

"He won't find out," said Kendall.

"HOW?" exclaimed the girls.

An hour and a half later, everyone awoke to the sound of a door opening. Katie Knight was standing outside.

"What took you so long!" yawned Kendall. Everyone had fallen asleep in the time it took her to get there and were still waking up.

"Sorry, I had to wait until mom fell asleep and then sneak out. Now, you did say $20?" Katie held out her hand expectantly.

Kendall sighed and fished around in his pocket until he came up with a $20. "Now, don't tell mom, _or _Gustavo."

"Oh, Gustavo too? That'll cost you ten more bucks." Kendall sighed again and reluctantly pulled another bill out of his pocket.


	7. Chapter 6

_Ding Dong. _Kellie got up from eating her eggs and moved to get the door.

"Hi Kendall," she said when she opened it and saw that it was the blonde Big Time Rush member on their doorstep.

"Hey Kellie," he replied casually. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Kellie, opening the door wider to let him in.

"Hi Kendall!" Lindsay said, a little too brightly for 7:30 in the morning. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem."

"So," Kendall started as Lindsay started around the kitchen. "You want to do something today?"

"After getting locked in a sound booth yesterday?" asked Kellie sarcastically. "I don't know. What is it today? A supply closet?"

Kendall laughed. "I meant just the two of us." Kellie's face fell and Kendall realized what that sounded like. "Not like on a date or anything, just two friends, hanging out. Like you said you wanted to learn how to surf?"

"Yeah," said Kellie slowly.

"You want me to teach you? We can go to the beach?"

A smile broke across Kellie's face and she nodded eagerly. "I'll go get ready!" She scarfed the last two bites of her eggs and ran off to the room she shared with Lindsay, who set a plate with eggs and toast in front of Kendall.

"You really like her don't you?" asked Lindsay as she cracked a few more eggs into a skillet and put a few bagels in the toaster. Summer was in the shower and Destiny was straightening her hair, so they'd be ready to eat soon.

"Is it that obvious?" sighed Kendall.

"Just a little bit. To be honest with you, I don't know how well this whole 'music before dating' thing will work out," said Lindsay, picking at her eggs thoughtfully. "It's easy to tell we're all struggling with it. Especially with you guys around."

Kendall looked offended. "What do you mean?"

"You're all so cute and sweet to us, and you all have that irresistible charm of a California boy. It's hard to ignore," she replied simply shrugging and stirring the eggs.

Kendall smiled to himself, and then decided to change the subject, because it _was _just the slightest bit awkward. "So what were you planning on doing today?"

"Well I really miss my pets back home, so I found a local animal shelter and I'm going to volunteer after breakfast."

"Really?" smirked Kendall.

"Yep," smiled Lindsay.

"Well, I'm sure James would love to go. He recently discovered a love for animals."

"Really?" Lindsay's face lit up.

'Yeah, why don't you go and get him before you go?"

"Ok!" exclaimed Lindsay, finishing her breakfast before setting out two plates for her friends and dashing out the door.

Kellie emerged. "Ready!"

Kendall smiled. "Then let's go."

On her way out of the Palm Woods, Lindsay skipped to the elevator and to apartment 2J, knocking on the door. James answered with a comb in his hand.

"Hi James!" Lindsay said brightly.

"Hey Lindsay," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to invite you to volunteer at the animal shelter with me! Kendall told me how much you love animals…"

"Wait, how much I love _what?" _he asked, confused. His friends all knew how much he hated animals.

"He said that just recently you discovered a love for animals."

James was puzzled for a moment then realized what she was talking about, mentally slapping himself. When he was telling the guys how much Lindsay had loved animals, he said a person could change when they brought up the fact that he hated them. Of course, now that he said that, Kendall was going to set him up.

"Oh…well…" James rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, racking his brain for an excuse and feeling guilty for doing so.

"It's okay, you don't have to go if you don't want to," said Lindsay, the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice. "I'll just go by myself." She turned around to walk away. _Great, _he thought. _She's going alone. _Now he felt even guiltier.

"Wait!" he yelled and she turned to face him. _What are you doing? _"Give me five minutes and I'll go with you."

She smiled widely. "Really?"

_You hate animals, remember? They're dirty and smelly and have sharp claws and teeth… _"Of course. Why don't you come in and I'll finish getting ready."

"Okay," she said. "Oh, and you might want to change. We're probably going to get pretty dirty and smelly out there," she continued as she took in his appearance of dark gray skinny jeans, a black button up shirt and designer shoes. _See? Dirty and smelly. What did I tell you? _James thought to himself.

"Shut up!" he muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? Uh, nope. Be right back." _Smooth James, real smooth. _

Lindsay sat down on the bright yellow couch and looked around the room. _Wow, some place they got here. _She thought. Katie Knight entered the room with popcorn and a soda, ready to watch _Law and Order. _With all of the boys out and her mother at the store, it was the perfect opportunity. She stopped when she saw the stranger on the couch.

"Who are you?" she asked. The blonde girl spun around and looked at the little girl.

"Oh, hi sweetie," she said, her voice sweet as honey. Katie was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Oh, you're Katie!"

"Yeah," Katie replied slowly. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Lindsay. You unlocked my band and your brother's band out of the closet the other day?"

"Oh, yeah, hi," Katie said. "And what are you doing here?"

"Oh, waiting for James. We're going down to volunteer at the animal shelter."

_Wow, _Katie thought. _Can you say goody two shoes? Wait…did she say animal shelter? _

"Hold up a minute. Did you say that you and James are going to the _animal shelter?" _

"Yeah," Lindsay replied simply. "He just went to go finish getting ready."

"_James," _Katie stated and Lindsay nodded. "At the animal shelter?" Another nod. Katie burst out laughing. Lindsay looked confused. "Good luck with that!" Right at that moment, James walked out of the bathroom to see Lindsay talking with Katie. He got a look of terror on his face and ran over.

"Hi Katie," he said. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, talk."

"In the kitchen?"

Katie sighed and got up. "What?"

"Look, I really like this girl. Could you try not to ruin it for me?"

"Ohh, I get it. You're trying to impress her. I won't tell her a thing," Katie said.

"Oh, thanks Katie," James smiled.

"For five bucks."

James sighed and pulled a five out of his pocket and handed it to the grinning girl. "Fine. I'm leaving now."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Katie muttered.

"It's just animals. How hard can it be?"

"Hey Destiny!" Destiny spun around to face Logan coming up to her.

"Oh, hey Logan," she said.

He smiled. "Have you seen Summer?"

"Yeah, she's back at the apartment. I think she's going shopping today."

"Oh, maybe I'll go with her," Logan though aloud.

"You should," said Destiny. "I'm sure she'd like the company."

"Ok, I will," Logan smiled. "Oh, and by the way, Carlos wants you. He's down by the pool."

Logan ran in the opposite direction of Destiny as she made her way to the pool. When she reached it, she looked around until Carlos called her over.

"Hey Des," he smiled.

"Hi Carlos," she replied, sitting down in the chair next to him. "Logan said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," he said, somewhat shyly. "Um, do you want to do something today?"

"Uh, sure," Destiny replied, a grin breaking across her face.

"Alright, let's go!" he exclaimed, getting up and pulling her off of her chair.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise!"

Summer was turned around, locking the apartment door and turned to Logan right behind her. She jumped.

"Oh jeez!"

"Oh sorry, did I scare you?"

"Just a little."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So what's up?"

"Oh, Destiny told me you were going shopping and I was wondering if you wanted some company?" Logan asked hopefully. _Oh man, she's going to think I'm such a freak for following her here! _

"Yeah, I'd love some!" said Summer, then got a look of confusion. "But who would I go with?"

"Well, uh I was uh…"

"Kidding Logan. I'd love for you to go with me," she said and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'd love to go with you," he said, then mentally slapped himself. _That sounded stupid. _He held out his arm, trying to be smoother this time. "Shall we?" He hoped this was as flirty as it was in his head. Lucky for him, Summer smiled and took it.

"Yes."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The next four chapters will be the 'dates' or whatever you'd call it when two friends who like each other go out and do something together. O.o Oh well. And I was going to put up seven too, but I had company for dinner and they didn't leave until like 7:30 and I took a shower then typed this, and now I'm almost falling asleep at my computer. I'll put it up tomorrow, I promise! Review please and make me smile! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

"Okay, now we're going to wait for a good wave." Kellie and Kendall were out on the ocean, sitting on surfboards. "You see that one coming?"

"Yeah."

"That's the one. So stand up…" Kendall paused as the wave got closer. "Now!" He stood quickly on his board and surfed the wave easily. Kellie on the other hand, stood up a little too slow and ended up on the shore, sputtering salt water.

"Kellie!" Kendall rushed quickly to the shore where Kellie was sitting in the sand laughing.

"Guess I'm not that great yet," she giggled as Kendall helped her up.

"It's perfectly fine. It's only your first time," said Kendall. "How about we both start on one board?"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, that's how I learned."

"Okay."

"Ready Kel?" Kendal asked. They were both sitting on his board in the ocean and a wave was coming up on them.

"I think so," she gulped, her heart pounding.

"Okay, one…two…three!" He stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. Kellie closed her eyes, bracing herself to hit the icy water again, but opened them when that never happened.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled. "I'm surfing!"

"Yeah you are," Kendall smiled at the girl next to him on the board. She was so happy and seeing her like that made him happy too. They crashed on the shore and Kellie squealed, throwing her arms around Kendall's neck.

"You were great!" exclaimed Kendall. "I think you might be ready to try it by yourself now."

Kellie pulled back from the hug for a minute. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well," she said, a little embarrassed. "I _like _surfing with you."

Kendall smiled at her. "Well then we'll surf together."

"You seriously pushed Jordin Sparks into a well?" Kellie asked, stunned.

'Yeah. Well it was more of a group thing than just me," Kendall replied.

"Uh, how?"

"Well, there was a horseshoe, and bad luck and some yanking and…" Kendall paused, looking at Kellie who started laughed.

"Wow, sounds like you guys have gotten into some interesting situations," she grinned. "We all learned that last night."

"You know, as long was we've been in Hollywood, we've never been locked in a sound booth before," Kendall said, putting one last seashell on their…sandcastle. "Well, I think we have a masterpiece." They both looked down at the pile of wet sand decorated with seashells and pieces of seaweed.

"Um, yeah…" grimaced Kellie.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

They got up and began to make their way down the beach. Kendall moved in a little closer to Kellie. Her heart fluttered and she automatically moved her hand closer to his.

_What are you doing? Career _then _boys! _She thought to herself. Before she could come up with a smooth way to move her hand away without offending him, Kendall took this as a green light and grabbed it, intertwining his fingers with hers. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, because she really didn't _want _him to let go.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kendall, seeing her mouth open and close. He remembered that she and her friends wanted to focus on their career first, but today was going so well, and the beach was such a romantic place, he couldn't help himself from making a move. He really felt bad about it, but Kellie didn't seem to mind.

Kellie thought about her promise to her friends for a minute, then about how much she liked being with Kendall, and how much she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

_What's the big deal? _She asked herself. _It's just holding hands. _

"No," she smiled up at him. "Nothing at all."

**A/N: Uh oh! Will Kellie break the promise? O.o Hmmm…and how are the other girls doing with their dates? Oh well! Guess you'll find out when I decide to post! :) Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is just for you, mom. :) I love you!**

James was beginning to see exactly how hard working with animals could be. When they got to the shelter, their first task was to walk dogs. _Easy, _James thought. Until he saw the list. There was at least twenty that needed a walk.

"Um how are we supposed to walk all those dogs in…" he looked at the clock on the wall, because the manager had told him their next task would be in, "one hour?"

"Easy," replied Lindsay. "Twenty dogs, two of us, and a half hour per dog…"

"Wait, _half hour?" _asked James. "That means each of us have…"

"Yep," replied Lindsay, handing him a handful of leashes. "5 dogs."

"Um, how are we supposed to be doing this for a _half hour?" _ James was now completely tied up in his five dogs while Lindsay was walking them easily.

"That's what this is for," Lindsay replied, taking the dogs in one hand and opening the gate with the other. "A dog run. We pretty much just throw tennis balls for the next twenty minutes, then go to put them back."

"Oh, easy enough," muttered James, following her in and letting his dogs of the leashes.

"Oh, and James, don't forget to close the…" Lindsay turned around just as one of the dogs ran out of the run. "Gate. James! Help me!" She ran out after the dog and he followed, "Close the gate!" only stopping to close _and _lock the gate.

"Scamp!" they yelled. "Scamp! Come back!" Lindsay stopped when she saw where they were headed.

"Lindsay what are you doing? We have to go get him!" James exclaimed.

Lindsay swallowed hard. "I can't go in there James."

"Why not?"

"That's w-where the d-dogs…" she stuttered, trailing off when tears began welling in her eyes.

"Where they what?" asked James, moving closer.

Lindsay buried her face in her hands and cried hard. James moved in closer, peeling them away.

"Lindsay, what happens to the dogs in there?" he asked, holding her wrists tightly in his hands.

"T-they…" she stammered, crying harder, but couldn't finish and pointed to a dumpster. James turned to look at it, and saw that it was filled to the brim with lifeless dog bodies. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Oh," he choked out and Lindsay began to sob. He enveloped her in his arms and she cried into his chest. "Lindsay, look at me." She met his eyes, hers bloodshot and puffy and his heart broke.

"You don't have to go in there," he said. "I'll go and get him." With that, he let go of her and turned, speeding towards the building. Lindsay sat on the ground wiping her eyes.

_Come on, _she thought. _Pull yourself together! He's going to think you're a big wimp. _She wiped away more of her tears and rubbed at her eyes, trying to reduce the puffiness when James came out of the building, the little beagle puppy in his arms.

"Now, don't you do that again," he scolded the little dog. "I really like this girl and I can't have you running off and making her cry." In return, Scamp licked his face. He grimaced. "Bleck!"

"Don't you do that again, you gave me quite a scare!" Lindsay scolded when they had reached her again. Scamp reached out and licked some of the stray tears and she giggled. "Come on, we should get back before we get in trouble for leaving the dogs alone." They made their way back to the dog run and finally got back, putting Scamp down.

"You know, I think I'm warming up to the little guy," James said.

"Really?" Lindsay asked. "Even after he got in your way and tripped you on the way over here?"

"Yeah."

"And even after he ran into the euthanasia center and you had to go in after him?"

"Even then."

"And after he peed on your shirt?"

"Even after he…wait what?" James looked down at his shirt at the big wet spot and groaned loudly. Lindsay stifled a giggle. "Aw man! That's what the warm spot was!"

"That's just his way of saying he loves you! See?" Lindsay picked up the dog and brought it over to James. Scamp licked his face and he grimaced again and Lindsay laughed.

"You're not much of an animal person, are you James?"

"What was your first clue?"

**A/N: Uh oh, now we got Lindsay breaking the promise….tsk tsk…who next? Guess you'll have to wait and see ;) Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 9

"Skydiving?" Destiny exclaimed when Carlos pulled up in front of the building.

"Yep! Come on!" he replied excitedly, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out before going around the other side to open Destiny's door.

"I am _not _going skydiving!" Destiny said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Please Destiny!" Carlos pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No," Destiny refused, looking away, but when she looked back he was still pouting at her.

She sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Fine, but if I die, it's on your conscious."

"Yippee! Come on!" yelled Carlos, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the building. Destiny rolled her eyes at his excitement, but was really feeling very nervous.

_Why am I doing this? _

After learning how to jump and land properly and when to pull the parachute, the two were ushered to a plane. Destiny was getting _really _nervous.

"Is this really safe?" she asked the pilot over the roar of the engine.

"Don't tell me you're backing out now!" pouted Carlos. "This is the best part."

"She can't back out. The only way you're getting out of here is jumping, because I'm not landing," the pilot said grumpily. Destiny's eyes bulged out of her head and Carlos put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Ok, none of that relationship crap in my plane," the pilot said, clearly annoyed at the two.

"Oh we're not…" Destiny started, but Carlos put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh…this could be fun!" he whispered excitedly with a mischievous grin and turning to the pilot. "Yep, she's my girlfriend!" He planted a kiss on Destiny's cheek and her heart fluttered excitedly. "And we're in _love!" _

The pilot clutched the wheel of the plane harder, his knuckles turning white.

"Just two more hours," he hissed to himself. "Then you're out of here."

"Oh, what'cha doing after work? Got a hot date?" He put his arm around Destiny. "Cause I sure do!"

"That's it!" the pilot growled. "Jump. Right now."

"Oh, I get it," said Carlos. "You don't want to be late for your date." He went to the door with Destiny. "Have fun!"

"OUT!" bellowed the pilot.

Carlos opened the door, and Destiny looked down, feeling a pang in her stomach. Carlos realized she was nervous and stuck out his hand for her, smiling. She smiled back and took it. With one fluent motion, Carlos signaled goodbye to the pilot and jumped before he came over and pushed them.

Destiny screamed. The wind was whipping furiously through her hair and she had a feeling that she was going to puke. She never let go of Carlos' hand.

"Destiny! Pull your parachute!" he yelled over the wind.

"Now?" she asked, feeling stupid.

"Yes!" Carlos yelled, pulling his out easily while she fumbled a few times before yanking hers hard. There was just one problem.

"It won't come out!" she yelled, panicking.

"Drop it!" Carlos replied calmly.

"WHAT?"

"Just do it!" Destiny pulled the parachute off of her as quick as she could one handed, as one was still firmly in Carlos'. Dropping it to the ground, she felt Carlos pull her up and a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"That was close," Carlos whispered when they were chest to chest. His warm breath tickled Destiny's neck. They landed in a pile: Carlos, Destiny and the parachute.

"Wow, I'm glad that worked!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly when they had gotten up and dusted themselves off. Destiny stopped walking for a minute and spun around.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"The whole grabbing-you-and-landing-with-one-parachute thing. I wasn't sure that was going to work, but it did!" he replied happily.

"Then why'd you do it?" asked Destiny, crossing her arms.

"I saw it in a movie once!"

Destiny groaned and turned around, stalking off. Carlos stood alone and confused.

"Was it something I said?"

When Carlos joined Destiny in the car, the first thing she did was punch him hard in the arm.

"OW!" yelped Carlos.

"That was for being an idiot!" she yelled, folding her arms in front of her chest. Carlos rubbed his arm in pain and started the car. Destiny reached over and pecked his cheek.

"That was for saving my life," she said softly. "Thank you."

Carlos smiled. _Score! _He thought. "Anytime."

"Just do me one favor."

"Anything."

"Next time we do anything, I don't know…" she trailed off sarcastically. "LIFE THREATENING! Let me know please?"

**A/N: Uh oh! There goes another one! Well, not one of my best chapters in my opinion, but I hope you liked it! I was writing through a block. Except the end. I really liked the end. :) Well, review please! **


	11. Chapter 10

"So, where are some good shopping places around here?" Summer asked Logan as they got in his Camaro.

"Hmm…how about the Hollywood and Highland center? It's an outdoor place with great shopping and food," Logan replied, starting the car.

"Sounds good," Summer said, and they were off.

"Where to first?" asked Logan when they arrived at the shopping center. Summer looked around, taking in all of the enormous shops, but one big yellow one caught her eye.

"Is that…" she gasped. "A two story Build-A-Bear?"

Logan followed her gaze, eyes falling on the colorful building Summer was gazing at dreamily. "Yeah, you want to go in?"

"YES!" Summer exclaimed, grabbing Logan by the arm and dashing into her favorite store. Summer gasped, taking in the shop. There were so many to choose from! And next to the staircase was a sign pointing up it that read: _Beary cool clothes and accessories this way. _

"A whole _level _for _clothes!" _Summer jumped up and down excitedly. "This is the best thing _ever!" _

Logan just stood there, smiling at how cute she was when she was excited. "You want to make one?"

Summer looked at him and nodded eagerly.

Logan smiled, gesturing to the piles of animals with his head. "Go pick one."

Summer smiled and excitedly ran over and began pawing through the stuffed animals. Logan just stood and watched her, smiling. He walked over a minute later, when she was in deep thought.

"So, which one?" Logan asked.

"Hmm… I think…" she paused for a minute picking up a caramel colored bear with a patchwork heart on its chest. "This one."

"Great choice," said Logan. "Let's go stuff it."

They made their way to the stuffing machine, where a young woman, maybe Logan's age, sat in a chair. She was gorgeous, with wavy platinum blonde hair, creamy white skin and amazing blue eyes. Her nametag read _Adrian. _Summer handed her the bear.

"Hi," she said flirtatiously to Logan, completely ignoring Summer, who's blood boiled.

"Um, hi," Logan said, awkwardly.

"Hey, aren't you from Big Time Rush?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Logan replied quietly.

"Omigosh! I totally love you guys!" the blonde squealed. Summer rolled her eyes. What a ditz! "Your music is awesome. I listen to it all the time!"

"Mmhmm, thanks," Logan said, trying to make it clear he wasn't interested.

"Could I have your autograph?" she asked. Summer glared at her, but in return, Adrian just flashed a smile at Logan. "Or take a picture? My friends will _never _believe this!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but no. I'm trying to enjoy my day with Summer," he said, sounding annoyed. Summer looked smug. He'd just turned down the girl that most boys would give their left leg for to enjoy his day with her.

_"Trying?" _the girl smirked suspiciously. Summer glared again.

"Well it was going rather nicely until you came into the picture." Adrian looked taken aback, apparently not used to rejection from men. Summer snorted. This was too good! "Now, could you please stuff her bear so we can move on with our lives?" Adrian glared daggers at Summer, who just smirked smugly.

"Go pick a heart _sweetie,_" she grumbled, obviously saying the last part to get under Summer's skin, reminding her she was noticeably a few years younger than Logan. Summer ignored this, as Logan had just flat out turned her down, so she could take a few jabs at her age.

"Gladly," Summer shot back, making her way to the bucket where they held the hearts. She chose a checkered one and brought it back over.

"Now squeeze it for luck," Adrian said, her voice dripping with sugar, as if she were talking to a five year old. Summer just shrugged inwardly. She had done this enough times to not be embarrassed anymore.

"Could I?" asked Logan, eyeing the heart.

"Sure," Summer smiled. "We'll do this together." They each took part of the heart, squeezing it, and then looked to Adrian for the next instruction.

"Kiss it, so that your animal is full of love," she now grumbled, obviously not expecting Logan to take part in this and wanting to make Summer look like an idiot. Summer kissed it once, before holding it out to Logan, who kissed it as well, his lips brushing her fingers in the process. Summer's heart skipped a beat.

"Now spin around three times and make a wish." Logan took hold of half of the heart again, and together they spun around in a circle thrice.

_I wish I could date Summer. _

_ I wish this stupid promise was over! _

They placed their heart in the middle of the bear, and once it was stitched, they made their way upstairs, picking out a pair of pajamas and matching slippers. They named it Lily, after Summer's cat. When they got to checkout, Summer started to pull out her wallet, but Logan stopped her.

"My treat," he smiled, pulling out a few bills and handing them to the cashier.

"Thank you." Summer swooned at his sweet gesture. After leaving, they shopped for a few more hours, and then shared lunch at California Pizza Kitchen.

"That was great," Summer said when they were back in Logan's car. "I'm really having a great time with you."

"Me too," smiled Logan. "We should do something else. It's only two o' clock."

"Okay, like what?"

"Ever seen the Hollywood sign?"

An hour later, the pair had reached the sign.

"Wow!" Summer exclaimed, standing in one of the O's. "This is huge!"

"Isn't it?" Logan smiled. "And a great view too."

"Yeah it is," Summer replied, looking out over the city. Logan came over to stand next to her. "Beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Logan whispered, trailing a shaky finger down her neck. Summer shivered, despite the 91 degree weather and turned to face him.

"What about that girl, Adrian?" Summer asked in a small voice, trying to ignore her thumping heart. She already knew he wasn't interested in her, but needed to hear it out loud.

"I prefer brunettes."

And then they were kissing. They were kissing like neither of them had kissed before. Logan was cupping Summer's face with both of his hands and Summer's hands tousled Logan's hair. They pulled back, faces flushed, staring at each other in silence. Summer, realizing what she'd just done, untangled her hands from his hair and took off.

Logan stood alone, trying to make sense of what just happened. How could he be so stupid? He knew about the promise, but kissed her anyway. Now she was gone. He might have just lost all of his chances with her, even as friends.

_What have I done? _

Summer had taken a taxi back to the Palm Woods, and upon her arrival, made her way to the apartment, quickly shutting the door behind her. She took a shaky breath, sliding down the back of it slowly. She put her face in her hands, sighing, her eyes brimming with tears.

_What have I done?_

**A/N: Uh oh! There goes Summer! Well this is one of my personal favorite chapters and I hope you liked it! What's gonna happen with Summer and Logan now? Reviewing will help you find out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

Once Logan was back in apartment 2J, he did three loads of laundry, changed all of the sheets, vacuumed every room and had dinner on the table when the rest of the boys got home. After kissing Summer, he kept himself busy to keep his mind off of what he might have done to his chances with her. "This is great Logan," Kendall praised his friend on dinner.

"Thanks," Logan replied quietly. "So how were your days today?"

"Destiny and I jumped out of a plane," Carlos said casually. "It was fun."

The rest of the boys' forks clanked on their plates.

"You went skydiving…" started James and Carlos nodded.

"Without us?" Kendall finished.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Carlos. "It sounded like fun!" The rest of them groaned.

"What about you James?" asked Logan, trying to keep the subject from getting onto him.

"Well thanks to _Kendall," _James threw a glare at him. "I was at the animal shelter all day." His friends all burst into laughter.

"How'd that work out for you?" Logan snorted.

"Well, I got tangled up in dog leashes, forgot to close the gate on the dog run, so one escaped and we had to chase it into the euthanasia warehouse, but Lindsay couldn't go in so I had to and when I finally caught the dog it peed on me," James stated, a little angrily and the rest of them burst into a new fit of laughter.

"So all in all good day?" Carlos asked him and James threw a piece of bread at his head.

"What about you Kendall?" asked Logan when the laughter had died down.

"I taught Kellie how to surf and we had a nice walk on the beach," Kendall sighed. "Man, I wish we could date them!"

"I know," Carlos said. "It's killing me."

"The only reason I even _went _to the animal shelter was for Lindsay," James said.

Finally Logan couldn't take it any longer. "I kissed Summer!" he blurted out.

"YOU WHAT?" Kellie Lindsay and Destiny yelled at Summer.

"I kissed Logan," Summer said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to! It was perfect though! He said I was beautiful, and we were at the Hollywood sign, looking over the city…"

"At least tell me you got something out of it," Kellie said. "Like a date?"

"Uh, not exactly," Summer replied. "I kind of ran away…"

"YOU WHAT?" the girls screeched and Summer cringed.

"Well, I thought you guys would get mad at me if I dated him!" she exclaimed and they all sat back on the couch in a huff.

"This music before dating thing isn't working out is it?" asked Destiny.

"Obviously not," replied Lindsay. "We haven't even _started _our music and want to date."

"Maybe we should consider calling it all off," sighed Kellie.

"But if we did, we wouldn't just be breaking the promise to _ourselves," _pointed out Summer. "We also promised our friends and family."

"Shut up Miss 'I kissed Logan today!" Kellie shot back and frowned.

"Look, this is really hard for all of us," Lindsay stepped in. "Maybe we should try for a little bit longer…at _least _until we start our music. Then if it doesn't work out, we'll call it off."

The rest thought it sounded like a good idea and went to sleep.

"Dude, does that mean their promise is off?" James exclaimed. "Sweet!"

"No, it doesn't," Logan replied, closing his eyes. "I just couldn't help it."

"Well, what happened afterwards?" Kendall asked.

"She ran off," Logan frowned. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Dude, burn," Carlos laughed and Kendall smacked him hard. "Ow!"

"Look, I've been thinking, and maybe we should just leave them alone for a little bit?" Logan asked. "Let them start their career and not try to get them to date us."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Kendall said. "Then if they do want to, they can come to us, instead of us trying to force ourselves at them." The rest all nodded and went to bed.

**A/N: Awwww sad day. :( Hope you enjoy and please review to see what happens with them! :D And check out my new BTR story, A Little Piece of Minnesota! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

A few days later, Lindsay awoke to the sound of rain on her window. When the girls had talked about their decisions, they called Gustavo to see if they could start a little earlier than planned, so that they could make a final decision about their promise. He agreed, rather surprised. They decided, as they were making it, it would be easier if they _didn't _see Big Time Rush, as they might affect the outcome. Lindsay thought over it as she watched the little droplets trickle down the glass. She decided to take advantage of this opportunity, the building asleep and grabbed her jacket, quietly making her way out of the apartment and down to the pool.

James wasn't sleeping. He should've been, like any sane person would be at this hour, but several things were keeping him from his slumber. First, Kendall had been snoring unusually loud, as a result of dreaming about Kellie. Second, the rain was hitting the window rather hard and it was getting on his nerves. Last, he couldn't stop thinking about Lindsay. He hadn't seen her in four days and it wasn't working out for him. He sighed, getting up and making his way out of the apartment quietly, taking the opportunity to walk around for a bit, with the building asleep. He went down the stairs, ending up in the lobby, and was about to turn back when he noticed something. There was a girl, sitting outside and soaking wet, staring out across the pool. He moved forward curiously, and noticed the girl was Lindsay. Go figure, the only other person in the whole building awake besides him was her. He was about to go outside, but remembered they were leaving them alone for a while. But then again, she was sitting alone…in the pouring rain…and the only other person awake…

Lindsay took the opportunity of being alone to think. Mostly about James. And the promise. It was hard for all of them. Even not seeing the boys, which had them all a little down.

"Is there a reason you're sitting alone in the rain at five in the morning?" Lindsay jumped and turned to see that James was behind her. Her stomach did somersaults. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little," Lindsay replied, mustering up as much sarcasm as she could.

"Sorry," he said. "Mind if I join you?"

_He really shouldn't. It'll just make things worse. _"Of course not."

He sat next to her and her heart fluttered. "So what exactly _are_ you doing out here?" he asked again.

"Rain is one of my favorite things in the world," Lindsay smiled. "It's beautiful and really gives me a chance to think."

"But aren't you cold?" James asked.

"A little bit," she said. "But it's worth it. And what about you?" she asked accusingly, taking in his tank top and athletic shorts.

James laughed. "Please. I've been in Minnesota snow in _just_ my underwear. A little California rain is nothing."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "In your _underwear?" _

"It was a dare," James replied sheepishly and Lindsay laughed. "So, what were you thinking about?"

Lindsay opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it quickly. Of course, she'd been thinking about _him, _and really couldn't say anything.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," James said. "If it's none of my business…"

"No, it's just…" Lindsay interrupted, looking over at him and into his eyes. She noticed they were the exact same as hers, green, with little flecks of gold. She stopped talking, just staring at his eyes in silence, soaking wet.

"You're eyes are beautiful." James was the first to speak, smirking a little, as he had noticed the same thing she had.

Lindsay giggled. "So are yours." James brought a hand up to her cheek, cupping it lightly. And suddenly, as if by a magnetic force, their lips met.

"Lindsay I can't take this anymore," said James. "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Lindsay couldn't help herself. Despite the fact that they hadn't made a concrete decision on dating yet, she bit her lip nervously, smiled slightly and nodded.

**A/N: Oh no! First promise breaker! That Lindsay…psh haha ;) Please review! It makes me smile! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Decided to post two because I'm nice. And I was bribed. Enjoy! :) 3**

Summer was up earlier than usual. She was usually the last one to get up, but this morning was the first, besides Lindsay, who was crazy and didn't count. When she checked the clock, it was 6:15, and Kelly came to pick them up at 8:30, so she took a long shower, got dressed, did her hair and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kellie and Destiny were still sleeping, but their alarms went off at 7:15, so she decided to make them some too. She had gotten out everything for French toast, when there was a knock at the door. She groaned. It was probably Lindsay. She was _always _forgetting her key. Summer made her way to the door, ready to get on her case for forgetting again, and was surprised to see Logan on the other side.

"Um, Logan," she said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to give you these," he said, holding up the shopping bags in his hands. Summer had left so quickly the other day that she hadn't gotten them out of his car.

"Oh, thanks, you can just put them down here," she said. He put them all down, except one. The build-a-bear box.

"I didn't know if you still wanted this, but I brought it anyway," he said, holding it up.

"Want it? Of course I want it," Summer replied. "I made it with you."

"So you're not mad?" Logan asked nervously, putting the box down next to the other bags.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Summer looked confused.

"Because I made you break your promise because I kissed you," he said.

"How'd you know about that?" she asked.

"Oh, Kendall," he replied. "Kellie told him after he asked her out."

"Wait, Kendall asked Kellie out?" Summer exclaimed. "Why didn't I know of this?"

Logan shrugged. "So you're not mad?"

Summer sighed, and then smiled, going over and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Of course not. I kissed you too you know."

"Thank goodness," Logan breathed and Summer giggled.

"You want some French toast?"

"Sure." They both made their way to the kitchen, and Summer resumed making breakfast.

"So did you tell your friends that we…" Logan trailed off.

"Yeah," Summer replied.

"What happened?"

"We decided to rethink the promise," said Summer, dipping a piece of bread in egg.

"Really?" Logan asked excitedly. "So what happened with that?"

"We haven't made a decision yet," Summer said, dropping the bread in the pan and looking up. "But I have."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" asked Logan, bracing himself for the worst. Instead of what he was expecting, Summer came around, dropping onto his lap and kissing him deeply. He responded with the same enthusiasm.

"So wait, does this mean we're going out now?" Logan asked, breaking the kiss.

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Good guess." They both grinned, kissing again. A moment later, Logan pulled away, sniffing the air.

"Is something burning?" Summer's eyes got wide and she jumped up, running over to the pan, where the French toast was sitting, charred black and on fire. She screamed, grabbing the pan and throwing it in the sink before turning on the water.

"Well, there goes breakfast," she huffed angrily.

"Why don't I take you out?" Logan smiled at Summer and she went weak in the knees.

"I would like that."

**A/N: Here we go again! Summer you bad girl! :P Review please!**


	15. Chapter 14

Destiny had just arrived back at the Palm Woods after practice with Gustavo when Carlos appeared in front of her.

"Hey Destiny, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up Carlos?"

"Somewhere more…private. Come with me." He started out the door, and she followed him to his car.

"Wait, it's nothing…dangerous, is it?" she asked, still not sure after last time.

"No," Carlos laughed. "I promise. Now come on." They got in the car and started to drive, eventually reaching a little meadow. Carlos got out of the car and opened Destiny's door for her. She stepped out, completely in awe.

"Carlos! This is gorgeous!" she exclaimed, taking in the freshly blooming flowers and tall trees.

"Thank you. It's one of my favorite places here," he replied. "I found it while I was taking a drive one day."

"Well I'm honored you're sharing it with me," Destiny said and they made their way over to the middle and lay down on the soft grass.

"See that cloud right there?" Destiny asked, pointing into the sky.

"Yeah," Carlos replied.

"Doesn't it look like a three headed dog?"

"Yeah! I love this game! Do you see that one right there?" Destiny nodded. "That's a hamster with seven legs."

They continued this for several hours, coming up with unreal things to make in the clouds. Every time they ended up in a fit of laughter at the ridiculousness.

"Destiny," Carlos said. "I did bring you here for a reason."

"Oh yeah. What's that?" Carlos took a deep breath and kissed her. Destiny was confused for a minute, but kissed back all the same.

"I really like you Destiny," Carlos whispered quietly, although no one else was around. "There's just something about you I find…" he paused, searching for the right word. "Irresistible."

Destiny smiled. "I like you too Carlos."

"Then be my girlfriend, please?" he asked and she answered with a kiss.

"I'd love to."

**A/N: And another one bites the dust! Sorry it's short, but I thought it was sweet. :) And I'm sad to say…this story is coming to an end. One more chapter and an epilogue. *sigh* Well I hope you liked so far and you enjoy the rest! Review please!**


	16. Chapter 15

Kellie was sitting alone at the pool. Summer and Lindsay had acted weird all of rehearsal and right afterwards ran out and got into separate taxis before she had the chance to question them. Then, when they were back at the Palm Woods, Destiny had mysteriously disappeared, so she went to the pool to write a song she'd been working on for the band.

While she was writing, she heard someone strum a guitar. She ignored it, thinking it was just that weird hippie guy who always sat by the pool with his guitar. But as it got closer, she tapped her foot to the familiar beat and looked up. Kendall was standing next to her.

"_Any kind of guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be. Turn myself upsidown." _Kellie smiled and Kendall noticed then winked. Her heart hammered in her chest. _"Any kind of guy you want girl, you know I'll agree. Turn your whole world around. Any kind, any kind, any kind of guy you want. You decide, change your mind, I will be there. Won't you try, one more try, be my any kind of girl?" _

Kendall stopped strumming, setting his guitar down and sitting at the foot of Kellie's chair. Her face was flushed red and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Kellie, I've liked you ever since the minute I saw you. Being friends isn't good enough for me. Please. Be my any kind of girl?"

"Kendall…" she started, looking into his hazel eyes. She thought about her friends and the promise they hadn't decided about yet and almost said no.

"Say yes Kellie," said Lindsay, coming out of nowhere and sitting on the chair beside her. James took a seat next to her and put his arm around her. "We all know you want to." Logan, Summer, Carlos and Destiny all came over, beaming with their arms around each other. Seeing this, Kellie realized this is what they all wanted, as well as she did, and how much happier they would all be. She looked back at Kendall. "Yes."

Kendall smiled and stood up, grabbing her and picking her up off the ground. He kissed her and Kellie kissed back, full of relief. They pulled back and she looked her new boyfriend in the eyes, then back at their friends, who were all looking at each other lovingly. This was definitely what was best for _everyone. _

**A/N: And there goes Kellie! YAY! I know it's short again, but sweet. *sniff sniff* Last chapter! But an epilogue is on the way! Please review :)**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue-5 years later**

"Come on guys! We're going to be late!" Lindsay yelled at her friends from the living room of the apartment.

"We're coming, we're coming. Keep your pants on," Destiny said, coming through with the other girls. Lindsay stuck her tongue out at her and they went down and crammed in her green Volkswagen, heading off to Rocque Records.

"They're coming!" hissed Kelly when she saw the bug pull up in front of the studio. The boys got in their places.

"I can't believe they think this will work," Gustavo snorted and Kelly shushed him just as the girls came through the door.

"Surprise!"

"What…is this," asked Summer.

"You're engagement party," said Kelly.

"But…we're not engaged," said Kellie, looking extremely confused. Suddenly the boys all came out and kneeled in front of their girl.

"Will," said Logan.

"You," said Carlos.

"Marry," said James.

"Me," finished Kendall. The girls were all shocked, mouths agape, standing there while the men they loved had just asked for their hand in marriage.

"YES!" they screamed in unison once they snapped out of their shock, jumping to kiss them full on the mouth.

"I can't believe that actually worked," said Gustavo, dumbstruck.

"Face it," said Kelly. "They're just that charming."

The girls all smiled and squealed, googling over their rings and jumping around together. Their future with Big Time Rush was going to be bright.

**A/N: I know, I know, kind of cheesy, but I liked it. Well thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed! I love you all! Give me your last input please! :D Just click the little button under this! Oh and sequel? Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know! Haha I made a rhyme. **

**~SiriusLives1234~**


End file.
